I see you then
by dafuq.jpg
Summary: Nos vemos en la próxima vida.


_Bien, primero: sí, lo están viendo bien—nuevo fic (pero, ¡oye! ¿cuántos son los fics que tienes que completar? estoy segura/o que son más de tres). Segundo: estoy aburrida. Tercero: de verdad no sé porqué hago esto—tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer—actualizar, escribir, pensar un reto que no-sé-porque-acepté en FictionPress, etc—demasiadas cosas para ser tan joven. (Ni hables de eso, idiota, tu le sigues agregando cosas a la lista, so-gilipollas.) Y hablando de que yo en mis principios odiaba empezar cosas cuando tenía otras cosas sin terminar (?). En fin, las actualizaciones serán lentas (YOLO)._

_**Advertencias:** umh, cosas raras—sí, cosas raras. Que van desde asesinatos de sangre fría a ositos afelpados, seh._

_**Disclaimer:** Sonic Team—Amy, por el momento, no me pertenecen—sigo yolando (?). Y sí, aparecerán mis Oc's—también los de ustedes—que me pertenecen, ¿okay? —okay._

* * *

_** I see you then  
**— dafuq·jpg_**  
**

* * *

**I**

_"Amy Rose"_

* * *

Para su corta edad, Amy Rose sabía muchas cosas—tal vez demasiadas.

Tenía tan solo catorce años, pero ella ya sabía lo que ocurriría en su vida, más o menos.

¡Hasta tenia una lista! Pero a Amy no le gustaba perder el tiempo con esas cosas —en realidad había perdido la lista—, prefería olvidarse de todo y que esa cosa a la que la gente le llamaba destino la guiara ciegamente.

(Amy Rose confiaba en el destino.)

Amy Rose sabía, con solo catorce años de edad, que en su vida se encontraría con el amor de su vida, mas pocas veces realmente podrían estar juntos. Que ella tenía un guardián—o más bien, una guardiana, ya que pocas veces era un chico el encargado de protegerla—sin embargo, siempre era la misma persona, ella lo sabía. Que ella siempre tendría una amiga de carácter fuerte, y otra de carácter sumiso, y que siempre algún animal pequeño la acompañaría. Amy Rose sabía que sus ojos serian verdes hasta el fin de los siglos —o hasta que la cadena se rompa—, y que ella siempre tendría algo de color rosa.

Amy Rose ya sabía que, solo teniendo catorce años de edad, había visto más de lo que un anciano podría ver en una vida.

Porque sí, Amy tenía el afortunado don de tener consciencia de que había tenido otras vidas, pero pocas eran las veces que las recordaba con detalles.

Realmente ella no llevaba la cuenta —había dejado de contarlas después de la número cincuenta, creía ella—, no le gustaba. Ella nunca sería organizada, era algo que la acompañaría por siempre.

No podía llamarse a sí misma una persona normal—porque no lo era. Ella nunca podría hacerlo, sin importar cuanto lo deseara.

Amy deseaba que, en al menos una vida, ella fuera una persona normal. Casarse, tener hijos, pero no. Ella no recordaba haber tenido hijos nunca.

Y le molestaba que siempre algo tenia que resaltarla —recordaba que una vez fue amiga de un gran héroe, cuyo nombre tenia algo que ver con el viento pero simplemente esa parte de su cerebro parecía bloqueada—, que iban desde tener el cabello rosa —_rosa_— hasta tener que pelear contra medio mundo para salvar al, err, _al mundo_.

Pero a ella le gustaba su—sus vidas. Porque ella ya estaba acostumbrada y simplemente nunca se aburriría de eso, no. Y aunque algunas veces las situaciones en las que tenia que despedirse para no volver nunca, eran un poco tristes, no podía arrepentirse de vivirlas.

(Porque ella siempre volvía a verlos, de alguna forma u otra.)

Ella ya había logrado diferenciar algunos patrones.

Siempre se enamoraría de alguien extraño, sin excepciones. Hasta ahora ella nunca había sido un chico—mas esperaba serlo alguna vez. Y que su guardián siempre tendría los ojos pálidos. Pero estaba al tanto que su guardián no era su "héroe", no. Su guardián solo velaba por ella, y en algunas ocasiones, la guiaba para que cumpliese su destino.

Sin embargo, su héroe era siempre su amor imposible—en casi todas las ocasiones.

Y ella no podía hacer nada más que resignarse. Porque ella no podía reescribir su destino. Y si su destino decía que ella no debía tener uno de esos finales de princesas, en donde el príncipe la rescataba y viven felices por siempre, era porque así tenia que ser.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
